FD&C Blue No. 2, which is chemically known as the disodium salt of 5,5'-indigotin disulfonic acid, is a known blue colorant for foodstuffs. It is also known that the color of Blue No. 2 slowly fades when subjected to light. Due to these problems the use of Blue No. 2 in foods and cosmetics has been limited. One likely use for Blue No. 2 would be to provide a blue color component to foodstuffs which are prepared for consumption from dry mixes. In a dry environment Blue No. 2 is relatively stable. It will not be until the dry mix is reconstituted with water that the instability of Blue No. 2 will be a factor. The use of Blue No. 2 would typically be in fruit-flavored (e.g., blueberry or grape) foodstuffs which will have a pH of less than 4.5, a pH which will accelerate the loss of the color. If however acidic, Blue No. 2-containing foodstuffs were consumed quickly and/or kept away from extended periods of light after preparation, such as in a refrigerator, the use of Blue No. 2 in these foodstuffs could be tolerated. The use of Blue No. 2 in powdered mixes for dessert gels has been thought to be suitable. A combination of Blue No. 2 and Red No. 40 produces a purple color which is well-regarded for use in grape-flavored dessert gels.